


深海少女 Deep-Sea Girl

by BrokenYumes



Series: IroYachi One Shots [5]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Oneshot, Recurring Dreams, Sinking, This is random really, This song works for her, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: Cold To Everyone, Timid and Troubled, yet she wants to know more... This is the tale of the Deep-Sea Girl, Yachiyo Nanami.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: IroYachi One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917589
Kudos: 1





	深海少女 Deep-Sea Girl

Water.

Most say is a fickle thing.

“Nothing is softer or more flexible than water, yet nothing can resist it.”

Some say.

The shades of aquamarine soon turned to deeper hues of blue and indigos as she glanced at her black dress.

Grief. That’s all she could feel as she continued to sink.

“The reality is that you will grieve forever. You will not ‘get over’ the loss of a loved one; you will learn to live with it. You will heal and you will rebuild yourself around the loss you have suffered. You will be whole again but you will never be the same. Nor should you be the same nor would you want to.”

One person once said.

The memories of people who once were, began to form on the sea as the girl averted her gaze from the coral reefs to them.

”Yachiyo.”

”Nanami-senpai!”

Two voices called, her eyes widened and began to shine with tears, but she remained silent.  
  


_“I lost you both... I killed you both... Why? Why do you both still love me?! Why do you both still care?! Why...? Why? Why?!”_

  
“Because! We’re your friends, Nanami-senpai!” A girl with a pure white dress and green hair smiled brightly.

”We care about you dearly, Yachiyo. Just like you did for us.” The blonde smiled back, in a pure white dress just like the girl in green,

“How could you two always know what I was thinking...?”

”We just know!”

”We just know.”

Both girls responded simultaneously as her, who was still in her black dress, the odd one out as she liked to call herself, nodded.

  
“I shouldn’t have been the leader... I should’ve just never became a Magical Girl! I should’ve never-“

”Don’t think like that... Today’s going to be a good day! My predictions say so!” Mel smiled.

”The songs I sang were for everyone... But. One song was for you, I want you to move on with your head held high as the light shines down on you once more.” Kanae replied, strumming imaginary strings in this sea with her free hand.

The waves crashed again as The Deep-Sea Girl got swept away. Their hands once being held, that warmth that was surging throughout her, just left. Screaming the girls’ names, wishing she could have stayed with them. Wishing they were still with her.

”Kanae!”

”Mel!”

  
“No! I don’t want to be left behind...! Not from the both of you...!”

  
And just like that, the nightmare concluded. At least she hoped, but it was only another vision from this ink-black sea she was in. Yet, something shone in the darkness. As if a spotlight shone on her, she looked up to find a bright moon. As a little girl she smiled widely, telling her mother and father that she loved the moon. Her grandmother and parents calling her a ‘moon child’. That name...

_“Moon Child. Just what did it mean...?”_

As a little girl, she reached out her hand with a wide smile. But now, as she reached out her hand, she knew it only to be a trick of perspective; the moon was so far from anyone’s reach. There was no smile when she tried now, only a ‘Tch’ emitted from her lips as her arm slithered back down to her side.

The bluenette wondered if this was her stopping point of sinking, so she could take that chance to rest on a rock in this endless sea.

_”...Just what was that feeling... so dazzling and bright...? Their friendship made me feel much better, as if I was alive... not just surviving...”_

Seeing someone else sinking, she blinked in confusion and trouble, but it was only a fish using counter illumination. Yet there was one questioning eating at her being, since the very beginning of making a team of Magical Girls;

_”Who was the liar?”_

The darkness of the sea continued to expand, the black ink making her unable to see, she sighed as she began to sink once more. Seeing her fallen comrades, but barely getting to say anything to them, getting swept away from the waves, she just felt alone once again. The Deep-Sea Girl knew well that their deaths were her fault, the grief eating away at her and making her put on an iron mask to be cold and alone.

Continuing to sink, she changed her position from open arms to curled up in a ball with her knees against her chest. As long as no one from a vision saw her in this vulnerable state, she would be fine.

  
Another wave came crashing down and The Deep-Sea Girl rode along with it.

_“Sleepless nights continue as my insomnia keeps me awake, I know there was nothing could make me fall asleep. And then something magical happened once again, someone else came in this sea of mine to see me again.”_

”Mifuyu...?” She said in shock, the albino girl gave her a sad smile before she looked the opposite direction.

”Mifuyu, wait!” The bluenette exclaimed, only to be stopped by a glare full of hurt.

”Yachan... I can’t keep going... Why?”

”Keep going...? Mifuyu, you can! Y-You aren’t-”

She didn’t want to say that word.

”No Yachan... My magic... it’s weakening...”

”Please, don’t say anything... I don’t want the both of us being hurt, nor do I want you to carry the baggage anymore... Yachan, I’m going somewhere where I can be free.”

  
”What does that even...? Mifuyu! Please! I don’t want to be left behind, once more!”

”You aren’t... I’m just going to a new place. I want the same for you too... I want you to be true to yourself, okay? That’s a promise!”

”Mifuyu, I promise! But I don’t want to be left alone, again! Please, stay!”

Mifuyu only gave the Deep-Sea Girl a hug with a sad smile, but she kissed her forehead gently.

”I’ll always love you, Yachiyo. Don’t worry. I’m not going to die, after doing this for 7 years, I know what I’m doing, silly.”

_”That liar... That liar was me...”_

Glancing at the edge of the platform, the two were sitting on, The Deep-Sea Girl willingly fell, her tears going into this deep and vast ocean. Not even hearing the scream of, “No!”The continuing memories rushing through her eyes and hearing the laughter of her fallen comrades, all of it just made her hurt. All of it made her feel guilty. All of it made her want to grit her teeth together and never wake up again. If she fell, she would be able to see her comrades again, right?

Yet a single girl in a white dress came towards The Deep-Sea Girl, she stretched out her hand, curious to why this girl was in a ball, but the bluenette only shook her head before screaming.

”Just go away! Just leave me alone!”

As used magic, the blonde girl disappeared, truly leaving The Deep-Sea Girl alone. If only things could be simple like this. Sure, being alone isn’t the greatest, but maybe that can be a way to cope?

Multiple questions swirled and whirled around the bluenette’s head as the memories and voices of the fallen continued to ring in her ears. Her lungs burning and tears in her eyes, she covered her ears. Sure, she wasn’t sinking anymore, but the grief and pain still weighed on her heavily. The anxiety of trying to open up again... It just scared her. That happiness of making a memory of joy would just be crumbled in an instance. By the cold hands of death. The cold hands that the Deep-Sea Girl owned herself.

The ink-black sea turned to a deep hue of blue as she tilted her head, scanning the entire area, she paused.

The girl from before.

Walking over, a curious hand stretched out.

”The sea is a beautiful place underwater, but have you ever thought about the surface?”

The surface? What the hell did that place look like again...? It’s been years. Too many to count, she’s been sinking in her own grief for far too long. The tears couldn’t stop pouring down, how weak and how vulnerable she looked... she hated it! But there wasn’t anything else she could do. Telling her to go away wouldn’t solve anything, so, the Deep-Sea Girl gave a meek nod.

”Come on, I’ll go with you. There are wonderful colors that shine, beyond this vast ocean. I’m sure you’ll see some of those colors in you, too.”

_”In myself...?”_

“Yes, of course! Everyone has colors that shine!”

_”You’re too naive and optimistic.”_

  
  
Those walls she built up. They still are there, her resolve is still there. She can’t get the walls to stop building around her, they are her protection tactic.

”Maybe I am, but hey, optimism isn’t always a bad thing! Sometimes, we need to look on the bright side of things!”

The Deep-Sea Girl averted her gaze to this once again Black Sea and the sea floor. Who was this girl? Why was she so curious in wanting to know her? Why hasn’t she ran away? Why hasn’t she turned around with a sad smile and leave? Why... Why? Why!? Why?!

_”You aren’t like the others. You haven’t left. After hearing everything that I’ve done, you should leave too.”_

“Well... What have you done?”

_”I kill people. The wish I made, people die from it. I steal their magic, their potential! I steal it from my own selfish greed to survive... That’s why you should run away from me and never return again!”_

The girl in the white dress sat beside the Deep-Sea Girl with an unamused expression. Her small lips curled in a pout and the thin line of concentration on her eyebrows.

”That’s not true. You don’t steal their potential. If they died... There had to be a reason, right?”

_”One died from becoming a witch. Another died from using too much magic making her Soul Gem break.”_

” ** _I_** caused that. My magic caused those unfortunate deaths! They told me they wanted to protect me before they died... They died while making an effort for me! It’s my fault they’re dead! What don’t you understand?!”

“If you’re with me, you’re going to die.”

The Deep-Sea Girl spoke again. Instead of being silent and the others knowing what she wanted to say.

”...That’s not true. I’m sure that... Miss Yukino and Miss Anna... they died for you to live on. They want you to... Besides, my promise is to help you see that.” The girl in white said, she still had that serious expression.

”Your promise are just words. They aren’t going to mean anything.” She said, ignoring her stomach beginning to churn and bubble. That was it. The Deep-Sea Girl’s resolve disappearing.

”...I’ll be the judge of that..! I’ll cut through your words and show you that my promise to you is real! You don’t have to sink in this sea of guilt anymore... I promise you.”

The girl in white stretched out her hand, her gentle eyes and gentle smile as she giggled, “Tee-hee! I promise you, I’m going to stick by your side. Through thick and thin, I’ll always be there.”

“...Your unfair and stubborn...” The Deep-Sea Girl said, tears in the corner of her eyes.

”I may be, but I want you to see it wasn’t your fault.” The girl in white said.

”Oh! My name is Tamaki Iroha! Please, tell me your name!”

The Deep-Sea Girl slowly stretched out her hand to grasp the girl in white’s, or Iroha’s, before she spoke.

”...Umm...”

“Do you not know it?” Iroha asked with a tilted head, slightly squeezing the other’s hand gently, it scared the latter, yes, but she tried to look strong.

”...Nanami Yachiyo.”

”That’s such a pretty name, Yachiyo-san!” Iroha smiled as The Deep-Sea Girl, or Yachiyo, looked confused. Since when could this other girl grab her attention so easily? When could the sea begin to look lighter, as if the guilt was leaving her.

”Look! The moon is out again.” Iroha smiled as Yachiyo looked up.

There it was, the moon giving off it’s light, reflecting against the surface of the ocean. She stretched her hand out, as if the moon was in her grasp, she closed her hand and saw the moon in her hand, yet also at the sky still.

”The moon will always lead you home, Yachiyo-san.”

Unsure of her words, she spoke without thinking, “The sun will always be bright and warm, like you.”

  
“Now, let’s get going. This sea is no longer for your guilt anymore.”  
  


”Okay.”

________________

_“*Cough* *Cough*_ ”

”Yachiyo! You’ve been in and out of it since we fell asleep...” Iroha sighed in slight relief yet also fear.

”...Oh.” Her eyes darted to the clock, it was only 2:00am. Yet it felt as if she slept longer...?

”What kind of dream did you have this time?” Iroha asked, adjusting her pillow as Yachiyo gave a weak smile, “Sinking...”

”Sinking...?” Iroha repeated.

”All of my fallen comrades... I got left behind, that vision of the sea tricked me. I was alone for a long time... Mifuyu said that she always loved me, but didn’t want the either of us to carry the emotional baggage... the constant question of who was the liar kept messing with me, until I realized it was me. I pushed everyone away until you came. I managed to leave that sea with you by my side... Just like the promise you made in the memory museum, that promise was said again in my dream...” Yachiyo explained as Iroha swallowed. It was a lot to take in, but she was used to it. Thanks hyper Tsuruno!

”Maybe the memory museum played a part in your dream... Nonetheless, I’m glad you didn’t drown in your sea, Yachiyo-san.” Iroha smiled and hugged Yachiyo before falling back down and Yachiyo mimicking her movements.

”Thank you trying to get to me before.” Yachiyo smiled, looking at Iroha as the pinkette gave a grin, “Thank you for allowing me to look for Ui.”

“Thank you for being someone that exists, Iroha.” Yachiyo smiled and kissed the smaller girl on the lips before falling asleep.

”N-No problem..!” Iroha smiled, ignoring her slightly heated skin, but she smiled warmly nonetheless and looked at the moon before falling asleep too.

The moon’s pale light shining on Yachiyo’s cheeks, her Soul Gem glowing pale just like the moon, but a gentle warm glow came from it. The future was scary, but she had her friends and Mikazuki to keep her strong.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll just dive deeper into Yachiyo’s past throughout one shots... One day.


End file.
